


Mermaid Bath Bomb

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire), Somiko_Raven



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mermaid AU, Bath Bomb magic, F/M, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: He just wanted to give her a nice gift; bath bombs are pretty popular with women these days, right? Oh, but if only he knew what exactly he had ordered for her.





	Mermaid Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the [Lost and Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9143410) universe created by myself and [LadyDarkPhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix).
> 
> Thanks to [LadyDarkPhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix) for helping with brainstorming!

It had been a simple gift and she had accepted it easily, never expecting such a turn of events. Cosima stared at her new tail with wide eyes, having no idea how it could have happened. Yes, the bath bomb had been called ‘Mermaid’, but this… this was something else. She wondered if she might be dreaming, maybe she was a little stressed and her subconscious mind was trying to tell her something through… a mermaid tail. The fins splashed water out of the tub.

No, this had to unfortunately be real.

“Lady Cosima,” she heard the voice of her beloved’s AI speak to her over her own thoughts, “you seem to have… changed.”

“That does appear to be true,” she agreed. “Have you any answers as to what has happened to me?”

The computer was silent for far too long, and gave an answer she did not like. “I do not know, Lady Cosima. This isn’t something that I am able to figure out.”

“Please send Anthony to me then,” she requested.

“Of course, Lady Cosima.”

She waited there as Tony Stark was fetched for her, still unsure of just what happened to her. This had to be the work of magic.

“My lady, can you explain to me what JARVIS was…” His words died as he opened the door and looked in, seeing his lover’s strange predicament. Cosima looked up to see him staring at the fins and up the scales of her tail. “So… Mermaid bath bomb… gone horribly wrong.”

“Your computer told me he has no answers,” she told him. “But do you?”

Tony shook his head, slowly approaching her. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“It is quite new for me as well, my pet. I hope it is not permanent.”

He started reaching for the water before he stopped himself, realizing that he could easily put himself into the same situation if he tried. He had no idea where Bruce was or he would try to get him there so they could figure this out. As it was, his mind was surprisingly running on a blank. Would Thor have any ideas as to what this was? Maybe Loki would, the trickster. Maybe he even created the bath bomb himself.

“I have no idea what we’re dealing with,” he admitted to her.

“Well…” Cosima sighed, folding her tail as though she were bringing her knees up. “I do not wish to stay this way forever, Anthony, so I do hope you can figure out an answer.”

“Um…” Tony ran his mind through everything he could think of. Who would have thought a simple bath bomb could actually turn someone into a mythical creature? What was in those chemicals used to make them? “Wait.”

Cosima looked up at him, expecting him to say more.

“Bath bomb. Chemicals.” He hit the knob to drain the water from the tub, the colors swirling down as it went. Cosima could only watch as he then ran water from the faucet, switching it to shower after finding an okay temperature. She was sprayed by the water, letting out a surprised shriek that caused him to jump, but as the clean water rinsed off what was left of the bath bomb on her, her body began to return to normal. Tony raised a brow at the transformation, not sure what to really think as she became human once more. “Uhhh… Okay.”

Cosima frustratedly covered herself, giving him a glare as the water continued to spray onto her head.

“You’re… normal… again. At least,” he clumsily stated, blindly reaching his hand over to the knob to shut the water off.

“Anthony… perhaps no more bath bombs that have the names of strange creatures, hm?” she calmly suggested.

“Sure. I agree. We’ll just toss out the second then -”

“There’s another…?”

“You didn’t get it…?”

She shook her head as they heard shouting coming from somewhere in the tower.

“I’m going to strangle Loki, I swear…” Tony groaned.


End file.
